Though Not Invincible
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Mike is trapped inside a burning warehouse and Paige reflects on the choices they made. Set Post-Season 2.


"Let me go!" Paige shouted, struggling to break free from Johnny's arms. The more she struggled the tighter he held her. She tried elbowing him, but he pinned her arms to her sides, essentially immobilizing her.

The lights from the firetrucks and ambulances were shining bright in the night sky as thick, black smoke filled the air. Firefighters were battling the flames coming from the warehouse. There were dozens of police officers and federal agents swarming the property. But no matter how many times she scanned each and every face, she didn't see the one face she needed to see.

Her heart jumped out of her chest each time someone was brought out of the building, only to have it deflate when it wasn't Mike.

"Paige, you can't go in there," Johnny said. "The firefighters - "

"I don't care! I don't care what they said! We're wasting time! Mike's trapped inside and we're standing here arguing when we should be looking for him. He'd never leave either of us in there." Paige relaxed against Johnny, fighting back tears as he held her from behind.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Mike wasn't even supposed to be inside the building. He was on tactical.

It looked bad, but she refused to believe that Mike was gone.

"Mike wouldn't want you risking your life to save him."

"He would risk his," Paige whispered, struggling not to cry.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She and Mike were supposed to have time to figure things out.

He was okay. He had to be okay. She would feel it if he wasn't okay.

At least she thought she would. Things had been so strained between them the past six months. They were getting closer. Rebuilding their friendship. Repairing trust. They were nowhere near as close as they used to be. They wouldn't ever get back what they had. All the betrayals and lies between them ensured that, but they could have a fresh start.

"Mikey's strong. He's a fighter. He's going to make it out of there."

"He has to."

They wasted so much time. Made so many mistakes.

But she couldn't imagine her life without him.

A firefighter walked by and Paige stopped him, "My boy- Mike Warren, he's still inside. Is there an update?" Paige frantically asked.

"We're working our way through the building, we're moving as quickly as we can. As soon as there's an update, we'll let you know."

"Can you check in with anyone inside?" Johnny asked, rubbing his hands over Paige's shoulders, trying to keep her calm. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through right now. He was scared for Mike. Scared he wouldn't make it out. Scared what would happen to Paige if he didn't. Those two had been to hell and back.

Too stubborn to give up on each other.

Too stubborn to admit they loved each other.

"It's a large building, we're moving as quickly as we can. But we have to be - "

"Please," Paige pleaded. She would arrest him if she thought it would help.

The firefighter reached for his walkie-talkie, "Patterson, can you give me an update on the agent trapped inside?"

Some static passed through the walkie talkie, muffling the other firefighter's voice.

Paige tensed in Johnny's arms, trying not to imagine the worst. Because in a case like this, no news didn't necessarily mean good news. Dozens of things could've gone wrong. Or maybe it was just an equipment malfunction.

"P..."

"Mike," Paige whispered, feeling like her knees were about to give out when she saw Mike being helped out of the building by another firefighter. She probably would've fallen if Johnny hadn't been holding her up.

Relief coursed through her veins and she felt like she was breathing again.

Mike was alive.

Her heart was beating again.

Mike was slowly heading towards her and she no longer cared about staying behind the barricades put in place to keep her safe from the fire.

He was less than twenty feet away from her, but it felt like it took her forever to reach him. She launched herself into his arms and he staggered slightly as the firefighter assisting him stepped aside. Mike quickly recovered and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

Paige was desperately clinging to him like she never wanted to let him go, trembling as she cried in his arms. Mike smoothed his hand over her hair, trying to comfort her. His lungs felt like they were on fire, but he could endure the pain a little longer if it meant that Paige was in his arms. Everything but Paige faded away as he ignored the chaos surrounding them.

Mike pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'm fine," he hoarsely whispered.

Paige pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her normally flawless skin was glistening with tears, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

She usually kept her emotions behind an impenetrable wall, not only from him to also from herself. Paige once told him that one of the reasons she was afraid to be with him was because she felt too much.

It was less than a year ago that they started sleeping together and not soon after that they crashed and burned in the worst possible way. Their betrayals ran so deep, normal people would cut their losses and move on. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fathom the idea of walking away from her when every sign was pointing to him that she didn't love him. Couldn't love him.

But the greatest pain came from love.

Paige cupped his face in her hand and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "You need to get checked out by a medic."

"I'm fine," Mike insisted, coughing. He waved away the approaching medic, not wanting to be separated from Paige for even a moment.

"Mike..." Paige whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears as she pleaded with him.

Those beautiful green eyes were always his undoing and he was powerless to deny her anything, especially when he saw the fear in her eyes.

He nodded and allowed Paige to lead him to the nearest medic, well aware how lucky he was to be breathing, even if the short walk caused him to be out of breath.

The next hour was a blur as he was treated for smoke inhalation with an oxygen mask and wasn't cleared to leave the scene until both the EMT _and_ Paige were satisfied he was okay.

* * *

Paige was waiting for him in his room when he finally emerged from the shower, towel slung low on his hips. He could feel her eyes on him as he got dressed. There was no need for modesty as he pulled on pair of boxers, then a pair of thin sweatpants.

They hadn't talked about where _they_ stood, but it was clear they were going to try to make things work. They could talk later. Everything else would figure itself out.

His eyes closed as he felt her lips brush over his neck, as she hugged him from behind. Mike happily sighed at her show of simple affection. It wasn't much. A hug. Barely a kiss. But it felt so intimate. It had been so long since she had willingly touched him like this.

"You scared me," Paige murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Mike turned his head slightly and closed his eyes as she leaned her head against his.

"You're here, that's all that matters."

Mike turned around and Paige circled her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

It felt surreal that she was in his arms. Just days before they were still doing that awkward dance around each other, not wanting to get too close, but finding every excuse to be around each other.

After what happened earlier today, all the reasons why they were keeping their distance no longer mattered.

"I saw you," Mike quietly said.

"Me?"

"All I could think about was you. Getting back to you."

His life flashed before his eyes and it was all Paige. Every moment they spent together, from the first time he saw her on stage singing Karaoke to earlier today when she was fighting with Johnny over her travel coffee mug. Every look. Every kiss. Every fight. Every broken promise.

He knew before that she was his life, but what happened today was a wakeup call. He didn't care what anyone thought or if she made fun of him for being a sap, he almost died today and he was done wasting time with her.

He would propose to her right now if he thought there was any chance she would say yes.

"You don't - "

He lovingly stroked her face with his thumb, signalling for her to be quiet. Every single time he tried to tell her how he felt, he failed miserably. Maybe it was time he showed her. He lowered his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss, pouring everything he felt into that single kiss. All his love. Passion. Frustration. Longing.

"Mike, I - "

"Don't say anything, you don't have to say anything." Mike kissed her again and again, knowing he would never tire of feeling her lips pressed against hers.

"You're bossy," Paige teased, lightly tracing her fingers over his lips. She dropped her hand and reached for his, lacing their fingers together. Her expression turned serious, "I thought - I almost lost you today. Again. We can't keep doing this. I can't spend my days getting close to you if there's nothing there, because if I ever lost you..."

"You're not going to lose me, okay? I promise you, you're not going to lose me."

"Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. Never."

"Never, huh? That's a long time."

Paige brushed her lips over his, "Not long enough."

* * *

Paige kissed her way down Mike's chest, paying close attention to his breathing as she looked for any signs of discomfort. Her lips lingered over the scars that decorated his chest, some more faded than others. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought about how close she had come to losing him.

As if sensing a change in mood, Mike brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm okay."

Paige placed her hand on his chest, letting the steady beating of his heart anchor her in the present. Turning her head slightly, she kissed his hand, before continuing to trail kisses down his body.

It had been months since they had last been together. Close to a year. She missed this. Missed him. Missed how alive she felt when they were together. How everything just felt right. How happy he made her.

Paige moved over him, fusing her lips to his, eager to reconnect with Mike and make up for all the time they lost together. Too many nights were spent apart. She didn't care if it was her fault. Or his fault. None of that mattered. They were together now.

Despite everything they had been through, Mike never gave up on her. Even when she gave up on herself.

Paige bit his lip and his eyes opened slowly. "Tell me you love me," Paige whispered against his lips. "Because I love you." She cut him off with a kiss before he could reply. Not because she was afraid he wouldn't repeat them back to her, but because she didn't need to hear them. She knew he loved her. Otherwise there was no way he ever would've forgiven her.

Mike rolled them over and framed her face with his hands, before kissing her, telling her without words how much he loved her.

* * *

The morning light slowly filtered into his room. If it had been any other morning, he would've been up already. But this wasn't just any other morning.

Paige was fast asleep, hogging the blankets like she normally did. But he didn't mind. Her back was too him and she was curled up, hugging a pillow. HIs arm was wrapped loosely around her waist.

Mike traced his fingers along Paige's spine before leaning over her. Pushing aside the sheet that covered her, he kissed her shoulder before trailing kisses down her back.

"Go back to sleep," Paige said, reaching for his hand. "You're supposed to be resting."

Mike laughed, "Now you're concerned about me resting? You kept me up _all_ night."

Paige rolled over so she was facing him. "I didn't hear any complaints last night."

Mike pulled her closer, and slowly kissed her. "I'll go get us breakfast."

"Stay in bed. Someone will make breakfast or we can go out. My treat."

Paige started kissing his neck and suddenly going downstairs to make oatmeal seemed like the dumbest idea in the world.

Mike decided it was easier to give in than fight her on this. He kissed her and she snuggled up against him. They wouldn't always have days like this. Leisurely mornings to lounge around in bed after making love all night. Paige teased him about being more of a girl than she was when it came to talking about emotions and feelings, but the truth was she felt things just as deeply as he did. She just didn't always share what she felt. But last night was different. She let herself be vulnerable around him and it was beautiful.

Their jobs didn't guarantee a tomorrow and if all they had was today, he was going to make sure it counted.

THE END


End file.
